


Year Four

by MagicalStarling



Series: The Next Marauders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStarling/pseuds/MagicalStarling





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry laid back, resting his head on Draco’s leg, closing his eyes against the bright sunlight. He was at the Burrow with his friends. They had just finished playing a game of Quidditch and now they had all flopped down onto the ground, hot and tired. Fred and George had joined them and they had played with five to a team. 

Inside the burrow Harry could hear the faint voices of Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy as the two witches chatted away. Mrs. Malfoy had come with Draco hours earlier and had ended up staying to chat with Mrs. Weasley. 

“Would anyone like some tea?” called Mrs. Weasley, sticking her head out the window, smiling down at the group. Harry let out a small groan, he couldn’t imagine drinking anything hot at that moment.

Mrs. Malfoy appeared in the window next to Mrs. Weasley and chuckled at the sight of them sprawled out on the ground. 

“Perhaps something cold would be better Molly,” she suggested with a smile and the two disappeared from the window. 

A few minutes later the two women walked out. Mrs. Weasley was levitating a tray with lemonade and cookies and with a wave of her wand Mrs. Malfoy conjured up a table and chairs. The group sluggishly got to their feet and made their way to the table, thanking the two women as they accepted glasses of lemonade.

Harry took a large gulp of the cold drink and then held it up against his sweaty forehead, pushing his bangs back. 

Harry caught sight of a gnome running through the yard with Ron’s jarvey, Archie, chasing after it. Ron had brought Archie to school with him his second year, but had been forced to keep the jarvey in his dorm at all times or risk detention because the jarvey did nothing but swear constantly. So now Archie had been given the job of de-gnoming the yard.

Luna and Rolf were chatting quietly across the table from him. Harry couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about, but he knew that Luna was trying to convince Rolf about something and he knew that Rolf didn’t stand a chance. When Luna set her mind to anything, it happened, and she could easily sway opinions in her favor. Harry was very grateful that Luna had no desires to become a dark lady, because he knew for certain that they would all be doomed. 

Harry leaned into Draco, putting his head on his shoulder, but Draco shoved him off.

“It’s too hot,” he moaned.

Harry pouted slightly before leaning against him again. Draco rolled his eyes, but let Harry stay. Though Harry was beginning to agree that the body contact was unconformably hot. 

There was a pop and suddenly Mr. Weasley apparated in front of the house, grinning widely. 

“Hey dad,” called the Weasley children and the others joined in in greeting Mr. Weasley. 

“Hello kids,” he said still grinning.

“Molly!” he called giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re happy Arthur,” said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at her husband, “good day at work?”

“You won’t believe it Molly,” he said, “guess who got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.”

“No way!” yelled Ron and the twins cheered.

“Lucky!” said Rolf.

“Where are your seats Arthur?” asked Mrs. Malfoy.

“In the Minister’s box,” replied Mr. Weasley proudly.

“That works perfectly then,” said Mrs. Malfoy with a grin, “my husband also got seats in the Minister’s box. I’m sure between the two of us we’ll have enough seats for everyone to go.”

“Yes!” cried Rolf throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Wonderful!” said Mrs. Weasley, “We’ll have to contact everyone’s parents and figure everything out.” 

The two witches began chatting as they walked back inside followed by Mr. Weasley.

“This is going to be awesome!” said Ron, “It’s Ireland versus Bulgaria this year.”

“Yeah,” agreed Rolf, just as excited, “Quidditch World Cups are always wild!”

Harry noticed Fred and George whispering to each other before they looked at Draco.

“Draco,” said George, “do you know what’s happening at Hogwarts this year?”

“Our father won’t tell us anything,” said Fred.

“Oh, I know what’s happening,” said Draco with a smirk.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco curiously. 

“What is it?” asked the twins at the same time, leaning forward.

“I don’t know,” said Draco, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “maybe I shouldn’t tell you…”

“Come on, you can tell us,” whined the twins.

“Yeah,” said Ron, “dad’s been torturing us about it.”

“Do you know what it is Luna?” asked Rolf and Luna just smiled. 

“Please Draco,” said Harry, giving him his best puppydog eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine,” he said, “it’s the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts is going to be hosting it.” 

There were gasps from around the table and the twins looked thrilled.

“I thought they stopped the tournament,” said Hermione.

“What is the Triwizard Tournament?” asked Harry.

“It’s a chance to win fame and glory!” said Ron, awe and excitement in his voice as he gazed off into the distance.

“It’s a contest,” Draco told Harry, “it’s held between three schools with one champion representing each school. The champions compete in three tasks and the winner gets the Triwizard Cup and money.” 

“Can you imagine winning?” said Fred, both twins grinning. 

“But it was disbanded,” said Hermione, “because of the high death toll.”

“Death toll?!” cried Harry in alarm.

“But it would be worth the risk!” said George, “Just imagine what it would be like winning that prize money!” 

“Mum and dad won’t let you risk your life in the tournament,” said Ginny, rolling her eyes at her brothers. 

“I wouldn’t want to compete,” said Harry, “I have more than enough fame as it is.”

“And you won’t be able to compete anyway,” said Draco, “none of us can. They’re putting an age restriction on the competitors; you have to be seventeen. It’s part of the new safety regulations. So you have no chance of being picked.”

“What!” yelled Fred.

“That’s not fair!” cried George. 

“I think you’re insane!” said Neville, “Who would want to do that?”

“I think it will be an interesting year,” said Luna, “and I look forward to seeing your attempts at getting into the tournament,” she told the twins who high fived. 

“It should be an interesting year,” agreed Hermione, “we’ll get to meet students from other schools.” 

They chatted for a little longer before saying goodbye. Harry called for Jormy who had been out exploring the garden and then apparated to the Potter Manor. 

Harry told Remus and Sirius about going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Sirius was excited for him and began telling him about the teams’ players. The two of them wouldn’t be able to go because it was too close to the full moon for Remus’ comfort since it was possible for the match to last several days. 

After dinner Harry went to his room to look over the file he was creating about Voldemort’s known Death Eaters in the past. Dobby had been slowly collecting information from the Ministry over the last year, but so far it hadn’t given him any hints as to where Voldemort might be.

He put the file aside and began reading through a book on powerful dark magic, hoping to find a way to destroy a horcrux for good, but he felt his eyes growing heavy. Jormy was draped on top of Harry’s chair, fast asleep, and each time he exhaled his breath tickled Harry’s ear. He felt his breathing slow as it began to match Jormy’s. 

He shut his eyes and found himself looking up at a depleted looking manor house on top of a hill. He could see a light in one of the rooms and he was making his way toward the house. He entered the house through a large kitchen and was hit with the smell of damp decay immediately. He went to the hall and began going up the stairs, his footsteps muffled by the thick layers of dust on them. 

On the landing he turned to the right and saw at the very end of the passage a door that was ajar, and he could see a flickering light shining through the gap, illuminating a long stretch of floor. He edged closer and closer, until he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond. 

There was a fire lit in the grate that was the room’s only source of light. A woman’s voice spoke within the room, full of respect and admiration.

“Are you still hungry, My Lord? There is a little left.”

“Later,” said a second voice. This voice belonged to a man, but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. “Move me closer to the fire Lucius.” 

He leaned closer and caught a glimpse of pale blond hair as Lucius Malfoy used his wand to carefully levitate the chair closer to the fire. Bellatrix Lestrange stood from where she had been kneeling in front of the armchair to make room.

“Where is Nagini?” said the cold voice.

“Hunting I suspect My Lord,” said Bellatrix, “she left to explore the house.”

“You will milk her before we retire, Bellatrix,” said the second voice which could only belong to Voldemort, “I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly.”

“Of course, My Lord,” replied the witch with a curtsy, “I am honored to help you regain your power My Lord.”

“My Lord, if you’ll permit me to ask,” spoke Lucius, “how long are we going to stay here?”

“A week,” said Voldemort, “Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot precede yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over.”

“Of course, My Lord,” said Lucius with a bow of his head. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “My Lordship is still determined, then?”

“Of course he’s determined,” snarled Bellatrix rounding on Lucius, “Do you dare to question the actions of the Dark Lord? We are his servants, we do as he bids us!” 

“Bellatrix,” called Voldemort and instantly she was by his side, kneeling next to the chair. “I can speak for myself.”

“Of course, My Lord,” said Bellatrix bowing her head and remaining in the position.

“It must be done with Harry Potter,” said Voldemort, “just as I’ve already explained to you Lucius. It is your own fault for allowing your son to grow so attached to the boy.”

“I do not ask out of concern for the boy,” said Lucius, “and Draco is strong.”

There was movement in the hall and suddenly a giant snake slithered by and into the room. He could hear the sounds of quiet parseltongue and then Voldemort spoke again.

“Nagini has interesting news,” said Voldemort.

“What is it, My Lord?” Bellatrix asked eagerly.

“According to Nagini, there is an old muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say.”

Instantly Bellatrix was on her feet and she flung open the door, an insane grin on her face.

Harry caught sight of a man trying to run, before Bellatrix grabbed his arm and brought him into the room.

“Where do you think you’re going without saying hello?” she asked, “That’s not very polite you know.”

Lucius’ wand was gripped in his hand as he stood next to Voldemort. The fire cast long shadows across his face. 

“You heard everything, muggle?” asked Voldemort.

“What’s that you’re calling me?” asked the man.

“I’m calling you a muggle,” said Voldemort coolly. “It means you are not a wizard.” 

Bellatrix shook her head and tutted as though this were terrible news.

“May I kill him my lord?” she asked, pulling out a wand and pointing it at him, “Or perhaps I should make him scream for you. I am sure I can make him scream so prettily.”

“There is no need for that Bellatrix,” said Voldemort and she immediately lowered her wand, “I will handle this myself. Turn me around.” 

Lucius opened his mouth as though to argue, but Bellatrix was already moving the chair to face the man. And then he could see what was sitting in the chair. The room was filled with green light and Harry bolted upright in the chair. 

He was panting and drenched in sweat, his head throbbed, right where his scar was. He reached up and touched the warm skin around it and his hand came away wet with blood. He sat in bed for a few minutes before making his way to his bathroom and splashing water on his face. The tile was cold against his bare feet. He examined his scar in the mirror and saw that it was bright red with blood trickling out of it. 

Grabbing a towel he pressed it against his scar, covering the cloth with little lightning bolts. 

He walked down to the kitchen and asked a house elf to get him some tea. He knew he needed to tell Remus and Sirius about the dream and his scar, but he needed a few minutes to think over what he had seen before he would be able to explain it to anyone else. 

Harry sat and sipped his tea and before he knew it it was morning and Remus was entering the kitchen.

“Hello Harry,” Remus greeted him, “You're up early.”

When Harry didn’t respond Remus sat down next to him, “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Harry told him about the dream and how his scar had been bleeding when he woke up. Sirius came in about halfway through and Harry had to start over. Both men looked grim when he finished.

“We knew that they found him,” said Remus with a sigh, “though I don’t know what he’s planning or why it would involve you.”

“He’s been after Harry since he was a baby,” said Sirius, “why wouldn’t he be after him? The only way to stop him is to kill him for good.”

“But it’s not that simple,” Harry reminded his godfather, “we still need to find the rest of his horcruxes and find a way to destroy them. And I don’t know where they were, I didn’t recognize the place.” 

“They must be somewhere need muggles without wards if one just walked right in,” said Remus, “he may even be in a muggle town. No one would expect that with his hatred of them. I’m going to send a message to Dumbledore.”

Remus got up and left the kitchen and Harry got up to follow him.

“I’m going to try and get some more sleep,” he told Sirius who nodded.

Harry went to his room and laid down, but not before sending out Hedwig with letters for his friends telling them what had happened.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the Quidditch World cup drew near, it was decided that everyone except Draco would meet up at the Weasley’s and leave from there using a portkey. Draco would meet them at the site. Mr. Malfoy would be taking Draco as he would also be attending and Harry was a little unsure about seeing Mr. Malfoy again, but he knew that he wouldn’t try to do anything in such a public area. 

Mrs. Malfoy wouldn’t be going since she was giving up her seat for them. Harry had felt bad about this, but Draco assured him that his mother was fine, happy even, since she wasn’t a big fan of Quidditch and this gave her an excuse not to go. She had even mentioned something about taking Mrs. Weasley shopping in Paris. 

The morning of the match Harry apparated to the edge of the Weasley’s property and walked up to the house. The house was in chaos as everyone rushed to get ready. The eldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie were going to the match as well, but they would apparating to the match with Percy later. The others would be going by portkey, since none of them were old enough to apparate legally, even though Harry and his friends knew how.

They all set out for the portkey and met up with Cedric Diggory and his father along the way. They all grabbed the portkey, which was an old boot. Harry felt a tug behind his navel and was jerked forward. He landed on the ground with a groan. He definitely preferred apparition to traveling by portkey. Cedric offered him a hand up and he took it.

They went to their campsite and after a small struggle they managed to put up their tents which were bigger on the inside with bunkbeds and a kitchen. 

Harry and his friends left to find Draco. Draco had told them were his family’s campsite area was and it didn’t take them long to find the blond. Draco’s tent was set up among enormous tents that obviously all belonged to rich pureblood families. They were outrageous and Draco said that witches and wizards used the opportunity to show off and flaunt their wealth. The Malfoy’s tent was no exception, it was enormous, with at least three floors, with a balcony and a fountain in the front and-

“Are those peacocks?” he asked Draco who blushed slightly.

They went inside and Harry immediately found that the inside looked familiar.

“This looks like the manor!” said Harry, “Like, exactly like it.”

Draco glanced around the place as though just noticing.

“Yeah,” he said, “it does kind of feel like I never left home.”

They wandered around the campsites and the vendors and ran into the twins who told them about the bet they had made with Ludo Bagman, the match commentator and head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. 

Ron purchased a small figurine of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker and one of the youngest professional Quidditch players in history. 

Ron and Rolf painted their faces green and managed to convince Neville to paint green stripes under his eyes. Luna also put a green ribbon in her hair and wore a dress that looked as though it were made out of four leaf clovers, which Harry supposed it very well could be. Him and Draco wore matching green scarves. 

Draco grabbed a bag full of binoculars for the game and Mr. Malfoy walked them to the stadium and to the Minister’s Box. Harry examined Mr. Malfoy as they walked, he looked tired with faint circles under his eyes, but there was no way to tell that he had been helping Voldemort by looking at him.

The group took their seats and Harry marveled at how high they were. Ginny pulled out a box of homemade sweets that her mum had made and passed them around.

Harry noticed a house-elf sitting a few seats down from them wearing a tea towel like a toga, its face hidden in its hands as though in distress. 

“Hello,” said Harry and the elf peeked at him between her fingers, “Are you alright?”

“I’m alright sir,” squeaked the elf, “thank you for asking sir.”

The others had now turned to look at the elf.

“Are you sure?” said Rolf, “What’s your name?”

“I be called Winky sir,” said the little elf.

“Who’s your master Winky?” asked Draco.

“Winky’s master is Mr. Barty Crouch, sir,” said Winky. 

“He’s the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation,” said Ron, “and he’s Percy’s boss.”

“You should hear the way Percy goes on about him,” said Ginny, “at this rate he should just marry the man and get it over with.”

They chuckled as Luna and stood up and kneeled in front of the house-elf.

“It’s an honor to meet you ma'am,” she said, “I’m Luna, and these are my friends.”

Luna introduced them and Harry saw Winky’s eyes grow wide upon hearing his name. 

“Are you here to watch the match?” Harry asked the elf who shock her head, her large ears flopping around.

“No sir, Winky is here to hold her master’s seat,” she told them, “Winky’s master is a very busy and important man.”

“You’ll get to stay and watch the match though, won’t you?” said Harry, “That should be fun.”

“Winky does not like heights,” she said, “but Winky stays for her master.” 

“That’s cruel!” said Hermione, “Why would he send you up here if he knows you’re afraid of heights!” 

“Winky is a good elf,” she cried, “Winky follows her master’s orders!”

Winky went silent after that, covering her face again. The box was quickly filling up and the match began, but Crouch still hadn’t arrived.

The Bulgarian’s mascots came out first and Harry heard Mr. Weasley say that they were veela. The veela were the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, too beautiful to be human, and there were hundreds of them. The veela began to dance and Harry saw Rolf look away, burying his face in Luna’s hair. 

Harry watched the veela dance, sure they were beautiful, but he didn’t really see the big deal. 

“Ron!” cried Hermione suddenly and Harry and Hermione both grabbed one of his arms, preventing him from climbing up onto the railing. Harry saw that Ginny had grabbed Neville and was practically sitting on him to stop him from trying to do the same thing.

“Honestly,” muttered Hermione as they dragged Ron back to his seat. 

When the veela were done dancing the Irish mascot, leprechauns, came out among a bunch of fireworks and sprinkled gold coins over the crowd.

“It’s leprechaun gold,” said Rolf, “it will disappear after a little while.”

The game began and Harry watched it through his binoculars. Ginny passed around the tray of sweets again and Harry handed it to Luna after taking a treacle tart. Luna asked Winky if she wanted something, but the elf refused to take anything.

“Luna,” said Draco suddenly, “What are you doing? You know no one's there, right?” 

Harry looked over to see Luna holding the tray out to the empty seat next to Winky. She blinked slowly, looking slightly dazed, “Oh, of course.”

Rolf gave Luna a concerned look as she returned to her seat, but Harry was distracted by the match.

In the end the twins’ prediction was right, the Irish won the game, but Viktor Krum caught the snitch. Both teams came up to the box and the Irish received their trophy. 

They all returned to the Weasley’s tent, except Mr. Malfoy who disappeared into the crowd. They were celebrating the Irish victory late into the night. The twins and Rolf kept setting off fireworks in the tent and they blasted music and danced. Harry was snogging Draco in the corner when he heard something outside the tent. 

“Do you hear that?” he asked breaking away from Draco, “Turn off the music!”

Immediately the music was shut off and they were able to hear noise from outside the tent.

“That sounds like screaming,” said Rolf and everything erupted into chaos. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Mr. Weasley ran out of the tent and was unable to prevent the others from following him out. People were running, trampling tents under their feet. Harry saw a witch fall down just to be trampled by the crowd. He could see splashes of color as spells went flying through the air. In the distance he could see tents on fire and the air was filled with the sounds of screams and explosions.

And in the distance, something was moving towards them. Harry could just make out a crowd of wizards, tightly packed together with wands pointing straight upward, marching slowly across the field. Harry couldn’t make out their faces and squinted trying to make out more details, but he realized a second later why he couldn’t see their faces. They were all wearing Death Eater masks. High above the Death Eaters, floating along in mid air, were four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the Death Eaters were puppeteers and the people above them their marionettes, being operated by invisible strings rising up from the wands. Two of the figures were very small. 

As he watched, more wizards joined the group, laughing as they pointed up at the bodies. They blasted tents out of their way as they went or set them fire.  

“Get to the woods until this is sorted out!” Mr. Weasley told them and Harry saw that that was where everyone was heading, “Bill, Charlie, Percy, with me, we’re going to assist the Ministry!”

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting towards the marchers and Mr. Weasley tore after them.

“C’mon,” said Fred, and they began making their way to the trees. 

Harry looked back just as the floating figures were illuminated by the light of a burning tent and he recognized the man as Mr. Roberts, the muggle campsite manager who had directed them to their site to set up their tents. He guesses the woman was his wife and that the two smaller figures must be their children. 

“That’s sick,” whispered Ron, as the Death Eaters flipped the woman upside down so that her nightdress fell down to reveal her drawers as she struggled to cover herself as the Death Eaters laughed and screeched with glee. Next to her a boy who couldn’t have been more than nine was sent spinning like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply to the side.

Draco was pale and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the approaching figures, his eyes scanning the group as though he could pick out his father from the crowd. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind him towards the woods. 

They were just entering the treeline when Harry heard laughing nearby, it was a woman, high and crazed and filled with a malicious glee. Harry turned back to see Bellatrix Lestrange, long black hair and dress billowing about her as she made no attempt to hide her identity as people ran around her. 

As Harry watched she flung a spell at a fleeing figure, red light erupting from her wand and cutting the wizard in two. She turned and set a stream of fire at a tent and cackled. Suddenly she turned and looked right at where Harry stood in the woods and for a moment Harry thought that she saw him, but then she turned away. 

This time it was Draco who pulled Harry away as they ran deeper into the woods. The colored lanterns that had illuminated the path to the stadium had been extinguished. He could make out dark figures blundering through the trees around him. Children were crying, and he could hear anxious crying and panicked voices cried out. People bumped into him and Draco as they ran behind the others. Then suddenly Harry was knocked down by someone rushing past him and both him and Draco fell.

Harry felt someone grab him and help him up.

“Thanks Neville,” he said and saw Rolf help Draco up. They kept going, making their way deeper into the forest. 

Harry heard what sounded like a struggle nearby and paused along with the others. They all reached for their wands, but panic gripped Harry when he reached into his pocket and didn’t find his wand.

“My wand is gone!” he cried.

“You’re kidding!” said Ron.

“Maybe it's in the tent,” suggested Hermione.

“I bet I lost it when I fell,” said Harry.

“We can’t go back and look now,” said Draco as the others used  _ lumos _ to light up the area around them.

Harry heard the noise again and the others pointed their wands in front of them. Harry could just make out a small figure that he realized a second later was Winky. She was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes. She was moving very odd and with great difficulty, as though she were dragging something behind her and it was struggling. 

“There is bad wizards about!” she squeaked, not seeming to notice them, “People high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!”

Then she disappeared into a clump of trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her. 

“What was that about?” said Ron curiously, “Why is she running like that?”

“She probably didn’t get permission to hide,” said Rolf.

Draco suddenly shushed them.

“Put out your lights,” he hissed and everyone did.

“What is it?” whispered Neville, but then they heard rustling.

And then without warning, the silence was broken by a voice crying out, not a panicked shout, but a spell.

“Morsmordre!” 

Something green went flying into the air, soaring over the trees. And there in the night sky was the Dark Mark, a skull that appeared to be made out of emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The symbol of Voldemort. 

“Get down!” Hermione suddenly yelled and Harry felt Draco drag him to the ground. 

“Stupefy!” yelled what sounded like twenty voices at once. There was a series of blinding flashes and Harry felt his hair ripple as the spells soared over his head. 

“Stop!” yelled Mr. Weasley, “Stop! Those are children! My children!”

The spells stopped as everyone seemed to come to a halt. Harry looked up and saw Mr. Weasley walking towards them.

“Dad!” yelled the twins at the same time. 

“Is everyone alright?” Mr. Weasley asked, his voice shaky.

“Out of the way, Arthur,” said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr. Crouch, and he was surrounded by other Ministry wizards, all closing in on them. Draco helped Harry get to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch’s face was taut with rage. 

“Which of you did it?” he snapped, his eyes darting between them. “Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?”

“We didn’t do it!” said Harry.

“Don’t lie!” yelled Crouch, “You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

“It wasn’t us!” cried Draco and Crouch turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing.

“You are Malfoy’s son,” said Crouch, “you did it!”

There came a chorus of nos and other shouts as they all defended Draco.

“It came from over there!” shouted Hermione, pointing in the direction that they heard the voice, “We heard someone shout and then the Mark appeared.”

“Fan out and search,” called Crouch and the Ministry members ran in the direction that Hermione pointed. 

A second later they heard Mr. Diggory shouting.

“I’ve got something! Yes we’ve got them!” he shouted, “They’re unconscious! It’s-but-blimey…”

“Who is it?” shouted Crouch, “Who?”

Mr. Diggory emerged from the trees carrying a bundle in his arms. 

“Winky!” cried Rolf and Harry recognized the bundle as the house-elf.

Crouch froze at the sight of his elf, “It can’t be, it’s impossible.”

Mr. Diggory revived Winky and began asking her questions, demanding answers. 

“I-I-I did not do it sirs!” sobbed Winky.

“You were found with a wand in your hand!” said Diggory, holding up a wand.

Draco tensed next to Harry, “Harry…” he hissed.

“That’s my wand!” Harry cried and instantly everyone was looking at him, “I dropped it!”

“You dropped it?” asked Diggory in disbelief, “Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?” 

“No!” cried Harry, “I dropped it further back in the woods, none of us conjured the mark!” 

“Amos, think who you’re talking to!” said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. “Is  _ Harry Potter  _ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?” 

“Er...of course not,” mumbled Diggory, “sorry…”

Diggory returned his gaze to the elf, “So you found the wand elf and used it to conjure the Dark Mark!”

“No!” sobbed Winky, “Winky didn’t conjure the mark! Winky never used a wizard’s wand. I did not do magic with it sir!”

“It wasn’t her!” cried Hermione.

“Winky wasn’t alone,” said Luna speaking up, her voice was low but it instantly gained everyone’s attention, “she was with a man.”

Crouch’s eyes widened in horror, “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed and advanced on Luna. Instantly all of Harry’s friends had their wands pointed at Crouch and Rolf stepped up next to Luna, looking ready to attack Crouch.

“Everyone wands away!” yelled Mr. Weasley in alarm and everyone complied, Crouch backing up. Mr. Weasley turned towards Luna, “You saw someone?”

She nodded, “Yes, but I don’t know who it was.”

“Everyone start looking!” cried Diggory, “I’ll question the elf some more.”

“Come on kids,” said Mr. Weasley, “Let’s get out of here.”

Harry got his wand back and glanced back at Crouch, wondering about his strange behavior. They walked through the woods back to the campsite so they could get to the portkey and leave.

“We should probably find your father…” said Mr. Weasley to Draco, his voice trailing off awkwardly, knowing that Mr. Malfoy was most likely under one of the Death Eater masks.

“Can I just leave with you?” asked Draco, “Then I’ll go home and let my mother know that I’m alright.” 

Mr. Weasley agreed and they got in line to use the portkey. They walked back to the Burrow and was greeted by a frantic Mrs. Weasley who hugged each of them. Mrs. Malfoy was also there and gave them each a hug. She had been with Mrs. Weasley when they heard the news. One look at Mrs. Malfoy’s stricken face was enough for Harry to know that she had no prior knowledge of the night's events. 

Sirius and Remus appeared a few minutes later and enveloped Harry in a tight hug. 

“Could I stay with you tonight?” Draco asked Harry, “I don’t want to see him when he comes home.”

Sirius and Remus both looked at Mrs. Malfoy who looked uncertain, clearly torn between not wanting to leave her son and wanting to protect him from his father.

“The two of you can stay at the manor,” suggested Sirius and Mrs. Malfoy gave him a grateful nod. She looked close to tears and Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a tug. When they let go, Mrs. Malfoy gave Sirius and then Remus a hug.

With Harry’s permission Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were able to enter through the wards around the Potter Manor and they apparated to the manor. Jormy flew up to Harry and curled around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Harry murmured. He had left the occamy behind because he wasn’t sure how he would react with such a crowd, plus there were so many Ministry members around. 

Mrs. Malfoy was shown to a room and Draco was given the room next to Harry’s. Harry laid in bed, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. He didn’t know how long he lay there before he heard a knock on his door and Draco entered.

“Hey,” whispered Draco, “could I stay you?” 

Harry lifted the covers up on his bed and Draco curled up next to him and Harry wrapped an arm protectively around him as he drifted off to sleep.  


End file.
